Preocupada por ti
by aiko1991
Summary: Ichigo se va a una pelea dejandola sola. ¿Qué piensa ella? Pesimo summary XD lo siento! un fic corto y lindo! pasen y leanlo!


Un fic corto! No dejare de trabajar con el fic de hermoso error pero... tardare un poco!

Asi ke les dejo este fic como compensacion!

Disfrutenlo

* * *

– Ahora vuelvo– dijiste.

Colocaste la placa de shinigami sustituto sobre tu pecho.

Inmediatamente tu cuerpo y tu espíritu dejaron de ser uno mismo.

Pude observar como tu cuerpo vacío caía inerte sobre el suelo.

Tu alma estaba frente a mí, con ese kimono negro, distintivo de los shinigamis.

Diste un salto hacia el techo más cercano y desapareciste.

¿Yo? No hice nada para detenerte.

Me lleve las manos cerca del corazón mientras observaba como te ibas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de tantos años, sigo dejándote ir?

No lo sé.

Solo sé que cuando peleas contra hollows… eres feliz porque puedes proteger a tus seres queridos.

Eso es algo que amo en ti.

Sonrío.

Me acercó a tu cuerpo inmóvil, lo tomo por los brazos y lo arrastro a hacia adentro.

Ya casi olvidaba el peso de tu cuerpo y estás más musculoso.

– _Genial… habrán más chicas viéndote_– pienso con algo de celos.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro llegar a la entrada de mi casa.

Abro la puerta con dificultad y observo las escaleras.

Nunca las había visto tan infinitas como en ese momento.

Uno por uno, subo los escalones, hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Te colocó sobre mi cama y te arropo.

– Listo– exclamó, limpiándome la frente, perlada de sudor, con el dorso de mi mano.

Te observo por unos minutos.

Eres hermoso.

Con ese cabello anaranjado y unos impresionantes ojos cafés, ahora cerrados.

Tu piel bronceada y tu bien trabajado cuerpo.

Puedo sentir tu aroma invadiendo todo la habitación.

Inhalo ese perfume que tanto me atrae y luego suspiro.

Observo el reloj sobre la pared de mi habitación.

Las 12:34 a.m.

– Ya es tarde– dijo en voz baja, meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi falda de color morado y sacó mi celular.

No hay ni una llamada o mensaje de texto. Nada.

¿Por qué siempre haces esto?

No me avisas nada y luego haces que me preocupe tanto, que siento que mi corazón va a explotar.

Pensé que después de comenzar una relación, cambiarías.

Pero me equivoqué.

Aún recuerdo esas peleas, tiempo atrás.

Cuando peleaste contra Kuchiki Byakuya. Aunque estuviera en un lugar lejos de la pelea, podía sentir tu desesperación. Tuve que recurrir a toda mi energía para no salir corriendo hacia ti. Sabía que si hacia eso, solo sería un estorbo para ti. Pero saliste triunfal.

Contra Grimmjow. Fue una de las peores batallas que he presenciado. Estaba en shock por tu aspecto como hollow. Pero aún así no quería que te lastimaras más. Verte sufrir de esa manera fue un castigo digno del mismo infierno. Al final venciste, regresaste a mí, con una hermosa sonrisa y siendo tú mismo.

La pelea contra Ulquiorra. Fue cuando te vi como un vasto lorde. Esa imagen me persiguió durante días, sobre todo porque yo lo provoqué. Por culpa de mi debilidad y dependencia, tú te transformaste en eso. Pero como siempre, saliste vencedor.

Yo siempre he estado ahí, observando nada más.

Pero siempre sabía que estarías bien porque te veía.

Ahora, desde que me convertí en tu novia, prometí nunca más acercarme al campo de batalla.

No sé como estas. No sé si estás bien.

Es desesperante.

Me acerco a la pequeña mesa en el centro de mi departamento.

Me arrodillo y coloco mis manos en mi regazo.

Estoy cansada. Mis ojos comienzan a pesarme.

Pronto el sueño me vence y me duermo sobre la mesa.

_Todo está oscuro._

_Corro pero no logro ver nada._

_Inevitablemente caigo._

_Una mano aparece de la nada y me ayuda a levantarme._

_Eres tú._

_Quiero pronunciar tu nombre pero no tengo voz._

_Un hollow aparece por detrás._

_Te ataca, te hace daño._

_Siento como mi boca se abre para gritar pero ningún sonido sale de ella._

_El hollow te está dañando. Te está matando._

_Veo la sangre correr por tu rostro._

_Estoy llorando pero… ¿qué puedo hacer?_

Me despierto con un sobresalto.

Fue un sueño.

Lágrimas reales brotan de mis ojos.

Pero algo es diferente. Estoy siendo abrazada por alguien.

Levanto mi rostro y mi mirada choca con la de él.

Estamos sentados sobre mi cama y yo estoy recargada en su pecho.

– Ichigo– susurro.

– Lo siento Orihime. Ya estoy en casa– dices dedicándome una sonrisa.

Sin poder evitarlo, frunzo el ceño, intentando contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

Estoy molesta.

Comienzo a temblar.

– Orihime…–

– ¡No hables! – la interrumpo descortésmente.

Comienzo a sollozar.

– ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme que estabas vivo? – le exijo saber mientras lo golpeo con mis pequeños puños sobre tu pecho.

– ¡Estaba preocupada! ¡No me hagas esto Ichigo! –

Con un rápido movimiento tomas mis muñecas para evitar que te siga golpeando.

Me observas serio, esa mirada me derrite.

¿Te sonrojaste?

– Orihime… ¿te casas conmigo? –

Puedo sentir como mis ojos se abren con sorpresa.

Me sueltas las muñecas y las dejo caer a mis costados.

No lo puedo creer.

– ¿Qué? – dijo en voz baja.

Desvías la mirada con nerviosismo y te rascas la nuca.

– Sí… verás… eso era lo que te quería pedir antes de que me interrumpieran los hollows– me explicas pero eso no me interesa.

Me volteas a ver y notas mi estado de sorpresa.

Me sonríes y me tocas la mejilla.

– Orihime, cásate conmigo– me vuelves a pedir.

Mi labio tiembla y las lágrimas salen rápidamente.

Me cubro con ambas manos el rostro.

– S-Sí– respondo.

Tomas mi mano izquierda y metes tu mano derecha dentro de tu pantalón.

Sacas un anillo de bodas y lo colocas en mi dedo.

Es de plata y tiene un diamante de color naranja claro, forma de ovalo.

Mi sollozo se hace más fuerte.

– Orihime… deja de llorar– me dices y te acercas a mí.

Puedo sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

Cierro mis ojos, esperándote.

Con tus manos aprisionas mi rostro y lo acercas más hacia ti.

Me besas.

Es tierno y dulce. Siempre he pensado que mis labios encajan perfectamente con los tuyos.

Te separas un poco de mí. Aún sigo llorando.

Sonríes de nuevo, besas mis ojos y después mi frente.

– Te amo Orihime– me dices en voz baja.

– Te amo Ichigo pero… aún no te perdono por no llamarme– te digo, provocando una carcajada en ti.

La próxima vez te amarraré a la cama… después de todo me estás dando más derechos.

* * *

ke tal? dejen reviews!

ojala les haya gustado! besos y cuidense!


End file.
